Harold Osborn (Earth-1048)
| Relatives = Emily Osborn (mother, deceased); Norman Osborn (father); Amberson Osborn (grandfather, deceased); Martha Osborn (grandmother, deceased); Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = BaldCategory:Bald, | Hair2 = formerly RedCategory:Red Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly scientist, student | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | HistoryText = Little was known about Harry Osborn's past, other than that his mother, Emily, died when he was 15 years old of a rare genetic disease and that he was very close friends with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson all throughout their collective childhoods. Harry used to have them over to his father's expansive penthouse atop Oscorp Tower, though he always viewed his own life as excessively extravagant and actually preferred watching movies at Peter and MJ's smaller houses. As he grew up, Harry had the idea of commissioning several environmental research and protection labs to place atop buildings in New York City which would carry on his mother's legacy of environmental welfare studies. At some point in time, presumably toward the end of high school or the beginning of college, Harry became ill with the same genetic disease that his mother had. It began to slowly kill him and, despite his searching, Harry could not find a cure to his ailment. After he feared to lose someone again to the disease, his father began again to research on a unstable serum known as GR-27, and believed that it could serve as the universal cure to genetic illnesses. The same serum was tested on a young Martin Li decades before, when Emily was afflicted by the same illness, but the serum proved to have disastrous consequences; The injection granted Martin volatile powers which led him to accidentally kill his own parents. The serum had a different but equally adverse effect on other individuals as well: it caused them to become severely ill with a viral infection which caused symptoms that ranged from a bad cold to hemorrhaging, and ultimately killed the infected victim. Left with no other option, Harry wrote some final memoirs that detailed his illness in case he passed away from it like his mother did and addressed a final letter to Peter and MJ that told them that he was not, in fact, going to be in Europe searching for a cure as his father had planned to tell the world, but that his father would be placing him in stasis and continuing his research on the disease until he could find a cure. MJ later discovered that letter in Harry's Journal and relayed it to Peter, though it was unknown to either where Harry was being kept in stasis. Harry was suspended in a green tank with an oxygen line and several strands of a black, web-like substance. When Norman visited him, the black substance reacted to Norman placing his hand on the tank: it reached out to try and interact with him. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Rare genetic disease which was slowly killing him; Harry was placed in stasis in order to slow its progression while his father searched for a cure. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Harry suffering from a deadly genetic disease might have been inspired by Harry Osborn, who suffered from Retroviral Hypodysplasia in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Harry could have also been inspired by Harry Osborn from the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' animated series, who became the most prominent host of that universe's Venom symbiote. * Harry is a V.I.P. member at the Deep End night club and would always try to get Peter to be included as well. *While they were in high school, Peter and Harry would be "geeking out" in the A.V. Club. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Osborn Family Category:Lyman Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Oscorp Experiment